Lucas Johnston
Lucas Johnston is a student in the Captured Killing Class and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 3. His title is Ultimate Horticulturist. He was one of the sheltered students by Nea's faction of Eclipse that was captured by the lab branch and put into a killing simulation by King Operating System. History Early Life Lucas was born into a rather happy family, and he was raised as a very happy child. At the age of 7, he got interested in what his parents were putting into the ground in the springtime and wanted to learn more. It turned out that they were only gardening, as Lucas soon learned. Hope's Peak Acceptance At the age of 14, in High School, Lucas was tending to his own small garden in his family's backyard when suddenly, he made a revolutionary discovery that changed a lot of things most people assumed about plant science. He got permission to build his own study garden, and had been continuing his work ever since. His garden is open to the public, as he loves to create various patterns and arrays with his vast array of plants. Killing School Life When he woke up and was present with the killing game, his instincts told him it wasn’t real. He decided to take the opportunity to try to make friends while he could, but he never really got anywhere. At the first murder, Lucas was scared at what could be done and how someone had actually killed someone else. Nonetheless, he was one of the major leaders for the first trial. After that, Lucas tried to get along with everyone, to no avail. Lucas' Friendships During the second chapter, Lucas had talked with Alyssa Levit, the Ultimate Vegas Showgirl. They had both been able to connect. Lucas also talked with Sozokujin Furuya, and they had gained a small friendship. Lucas did not connect much to the second murder, as he did not know the three people involved personally. However, he was aware that Sozo and Ara had suffered losses. The Third Murder When the third motive finally rolled around, Lucas had received a knife from the lottery machine, so he planned never to use it. This backfired when he invited Alyssa Levit, Ultimate Vegas Showgirl, over to his room to talk about his thoughts. Alyssa saw the knife and immediately started having recollections about her past. She slashed Lucas once, begging him to kill her. Lucas, realizing what was happening, regretfully obliged by drowning her in the sink. He later told Monodam to keep his bloodstained shirt and his slash wound a secret, and he cut up Alyssa’s body and stored it on the ferris wheel in a nearby room. Lucas' Fate Lucas was hiding the truth at the trial, but he was eventually found out and confessed. He was executed by being drowned in carnivorous plant acid. Appearance Lucas is a boy of small and lanky stature, with rather long legs. He wears a brown apron over a green shirt, khaki shorts, and blue sandals. He also sports copper wire-rimmed glasses to improve his eyesight. Personality Lucas is an innocent with a childish nature. He's always against violence, and never likes the sight of his friends being sad. He always tries to help when someone wants him to, and he's a bit of a nerd about several subjects; plants, history, science, art, and other things. Relationships Season 3 Killing Game Class Ara Lucas saw how angry Ara was at everyone in the situation they were in, so he decided to confront her about it. This lead to a not-so-pleasant argument in Ara’s room that ended with Lucas running away crying. In summary, they hate each other. Alyssa Lucas and Alyssa had connected through them both being American, and they had gained a slight friendship. Alyssa convinced Lucas to kill her, and he obliged, realizing that she was not going to stop her attack. Talent As the Ultimate Horticulturist, Lucas has a wide experience in plant sciences. Cross-breeding is his specialty, and he always loves to find new combinations and species. He also makes patterns with what plants he nutures, which seen from a bird's-eye view are rather pleasant to look at. List of Appearances * Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 3 Trivia * Lucas is technically a self-insert. This is hinted at by the fact that the person who plays him is named Lucas also. Category:Characters Category:First Timeline Category:DR:ND Season 3